Gay pride and fest
by Travis 2017
Summary: An idea from someone here so read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them gay pride parade and fest

* * *

A few in kids from the show comes out gay in this story here. They want to be in the gay pride parade. And Fern and Arthur and them at school and heard about pride fest is coming. And wonders what pride fest is and why it is held as well as a parade. Arthur knows it is something to do with homosexulity is all he knows. He and them is learning about it now. Arthur wants nothing to do with it for his parents would freak out. At least he thinks they will but they won't for they are left wing. Binky is ready to come out of the closet but his parents already knows and see them talking there.

"You don't need to hide it for these are more tolerant times we live in," said Arthur, "Turns out my parents won't freak out because that is what they told me."

The time has come for me to come out of the closet and accept it," said Binky, "And i am in love with another Gay boy as in Rattles."

"Find out if you can march in the gay pride parade for you can ask," said Fern, "Some people are going to look down on you but not all people."

"One person who i know will put you down and that is the lead republican," said Francine, "He lives in the apartment next to me as in my land lord."

"He ran for mayor last election to Mayor Hirsch in a three way race," said Molly, "And the two running against him is the dog catcher and a school board member."

The dog catcher is far right wing so tea party for him and he is kind of popular but won't win it. The school board member is far left as in a Democratic socialist. LGBT supports the mayor. One gay is thinking of cutting off his boy parts so he won't put it in another boy. And his friend said get a doctor to remove them safely. And he said just try not leave a big scar there. And said he will make it look like he never had them. Arthur said no for that boy to be castrated for how would he pee and he knows he would sit to pee and his parents also told him no.

"Your only a kid you need them in a gay bathhouse which i will go to," said Rattles, "Sex goes on in them for it is a gay bathhouse."

"I heard it is for adults only and i will never go in one myself i am straight," said Arthur, "And you can also be in that parade there."

"We have two here and one has one after the seven deadly sins," said Sue Ellen, "I have a gay uncle he told me about it."

"Those is dirty places filled with cum and maybe some std's in it," said MC, "I am also straight as well and i won't see the parade."

"Places like has no business with the word bath in it in fact," said a boy, "My dad said son never go see a sinful gay pride parade."

I hope you like this story so far it is for someone here. I will need some ideas for the next chapter in this story here of course.


	2. Some talk

Arthur and them gay pride parade and fest

* * *

A few in kids from the show comes out gay in this story here. They want to be in the gay pride parade. And Binky came out and allowed to march in it. And the leader of it as in grand marshal is owner of a local gay bathhouse in matter of fact. He knows Binky and Rattles can't go in it for it is for adults only. But will allow kids in the parade for that is allowed under law. Arthur won't march in it everyone knows he is straight. The one running against the mayor wants to ban it for good. He is right wing and the Crosswire's support him. One other is a woman for safety first and see them talking.

"My parents supports the mayor for he did good in office he gets stuff done," said Arthur, "One running is right wing as in tea party like and Muffy's parents is for him."

"I and my parents is also for the mayor for the he did a good job so far," said Fern, "And Muffy wants that man who is a local dog catcher."

"My neighbors on my left is for that safety first woman but not us for sure," said Brain, "I think she lives there but i cold be wrong."

"No she lives next to Bud and Ladonna for i saw her go in it and said welcome home," said D.W., "And heard she lives there."

"The one who is right wing lives next to Muffy and her family," said Francine, "He is tea party right so we are for the mayor."

The forth and fifth one's is write in candidates so they won't win for sure. One write in candidate wants to form a new local party for his ideas. The other one wants to form a new national party a national front based on one from France. He is almost fascist right. And he likes Marine Le pen and wants to be like her. And hopes it will become popular and win elections. And the mayor wants to stop him same as head republican as well. For they are almost fascist so to right wing for them. And see them all talking still.

"Binky i know your parents is for the mayor for he does good stuff here," said Arthur, "And your mom said so to me and we know your out of the closet now."

"I know they are for him and he is for rights for all people so we support him," said Binky, "And that dog catcher so so right wing."

"That woman is more popular than him for she is moderate," said Fern, "But the mayor is even more popular and he is left wing."

"I am for the mayor as well he gets stuff done as in good stuff," said Francine, "And the dog catcher to right wing for Elwood city."

"That woman is way to much for safety for kids she is a helicopter mom," said Bud, "And Arthur it is time for our bath i think."

Bud loves having baths only place he can play naked. And Rattles said he can wash them and said no. And it is because them two isn't gay. And said who will wash them and said Fern and said yes. See what happens next chapter here.


	3. Bath time

Arthur and them gay pride parade and fest

* * *

A few in kids from the show comes out gay in this story here. They want to be in the gay pride parade. And Bud, Arthur, and Fern is in the bath together having a good time playing when being naked. Their private parts is showing but no shame. Arthur knows baths is fun and only place to play when naked. Fern might have girl parts but doesn't mind seeing boy parts. Arthur and Bud doesn't want gay boys to touch them there. Fern doesn't want lesbians touching her girl parts. Binky and Rattles wants to go in a gay bathhouse when they become of age and see them three talking in the bath.

"I only want non gay's to touch me there when i say so like today in fact," said Arthur, "I love being naked and all three has ten toes and most body parts except our genitals."

"I love seeing my manhood i had them all my life and pee out of it," said Bud, "I also don't want gay's touching it for what could happen."

"I love having girl parts and girls like me pee not out of birth canal," said Fern, "But a urethra so i have to sit to pee and i love doing it."

"I know all about that for i seen D.W. and Kate naked before many times," said Arthur, D.W. does indeed sit to pee and so will Kate."

"Ladonna also sits to pee and i as a boy stands to pee for it is a boy thing," said Bud, "And most boys do stand to pee unless them parts are off."

Arthur and Bud wants no boy to lose them parts for they need them to reproduce. Fern knows all boys in class has them. Binky wants to be with a boy who is fully castrated. One boy still wants his removed but his mom won't let him. So when he gets older he will be castrated. And wants to be with Binky and Rattles wants own a gay bathhouse. Buster wants to be with Ladonna someday. One boy from school wants to form a protest that parade and that one is son of a local business man and his friends who is far right wing as in republican mainstream.

"I know them kids and if i wasn't naked and in the bath i would talk to them," said Arthur, "I can't run around naked outside it is wrong and illegal."

"We can't do nothing but play and get washed for we have school tomorrow," said Bud, "And i remember when my trunks came off and i was embarrrsing my thing was showing."

"We see it is a long one and if i lost mine i would cover up my parts here," said Fern, "And i don't want Maria to touch me there."

"If i lost my trunks i would be naked just like we are in here tonight," said Arthur, "And i will talk to them when i see them at school."

"I know they won't listen for they are far right wing and we are left wing," said Bud, "And someday i hope to get a girl pregnant."

One he is thinking about is D.W. and Arthur and Fern know it so he is straight. See what happens next chapter here.


	4. More talk

Arthur and them gay pride parade and fest

* * *

A few in kids from the show comes out gay in this story here. They want to be in the gay pride parade. And Bud, Arthur, and Fern is in the bath together again joined by Francine. She wants to be with them as in Arthur more than other two. She wants to wash Arthur but more for between is legs and between his toes. She likes how that part looks and his feet and toes. And she loves his cute face and h likes how she looks and he wants to wash her. Fern will wash Bud and he will wash her. Rumors have it one who is a boy is really a girl but it is none of them and we see them talking now.

"Not sure if that is real or not it needs to be proven until then take it with a grain of salt," said Arthur, "But we can't look now we are naked so we stay here until bath time is over."

"I do take it wit a grain of salt maybe Fern and Buster could check for us," said Francine, "And we can't do it right now we are fully naked."

"I love being naked for i can see my own boy parts and i don't trust gay's," said Bud, "And school will be fun tomorrow for me and D.W. and them."

"Me and Francine will start growing breast when we reach puberty," said Fern, "You boys will stay flat there but do have nipples."

"We know that well for we had the talk and male puberty or voices change," said Arthur, "D.W. said she is looking forward of being a woman."

D.W. will have her bath with Emily, and the Tibbles so she see's the boys parts and can tell Tommy's is longer. She knows her and Emily will go through puberty at the same time. So bra's for them two someday but not for years. Until then they and boys both are flat chested with nipples. Boys might have nipples but won't grow breast. Sometimes males can lactate in fact. Arthur knows being a male is easy for no period's and bra's. Male puberty is easier than female kind. And the girls knows it is true. But them two is ready for it as in the two girls and at school and talking.

"I heard we have a fire drill today and it is safety week at school in fact," said Arthur, "And pride fest is coming for some friends who happen to be gay."

"We can watch the parade and that is it no fest for us in fact," said Muffy, "I heard a boy talking of a protest at that parade."

"We want to talk to them for we think protesting would get them hurt," said Brain, "We know some gay would hurt them bad or kill them."

"We don't want anyone to get hurt so we must talk to them not to do it," said Buster, "I know some who could are called bear's as in big hairy gay men."

"I think Binky would be called one as in he could become on so a cub," said Ladonna, "We never been to a pride fest and just see the parade."

They talked them out of it for safety sake for some are mean. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	5. Before pride fest

Arthur and them gay pride parade and fest

* * *

A few in kids from the show comes out gay in this story here. They want to be in the gay pride parade. And Bud, Arthur, and Fern is in the bath together again joined by Francine. They know two gay bathhouses in Elwood city there in fact. And one saw a teacher going in it and it happens to be Mr. Ratburn. And was seen by Prunella and hear by her friend Marina who is blind. She didn't know he was gay and he asked them to keep it secret until he comes out of the closet. And agreed and said they won't say it was him just some random person. We see them kids in the bath and talking.

"I love being in the bath i see our toes and our boy parts and girl parts," said Arthur, "Hard not to look we are fully naked as the day we was born so birthday suits."

"I love being naked it feels so natural for all people are born this way," said Bud, "And i love my boy parts it is my favorite part of me."

"I love being a girl and soon i will start growing breast which is normal," said Fern, "I am glad to be having a bath with you three here."

"Puberty will be fun and i heard male puberty is easier than a girl like me," said Francine, "And they grow fascial hair is a good thing."

"I know i will have a deep voice for how sound like now and i know it," said Arthur, "I take after my grandpa on my who died a long of cancer."

And they can see him having a deep voice for how his voice sounds now. And looked at his boy parts and can tell he won't be sterile. And can also tell by how Bud's looks and they don't mind. All four of them is naked so they don't mind at all so they can look. Francine likes looking at Arthur naked. She will wash him from his ears to his toes. And knows some boys loves being watched by girls when being naked. Some gay's hate their own genitals and wants them removed. Binky is not in of them who hats his for he is masculin type. And we see some gays talking now including him.

"I don't want castrated i like what i have there even though small," said Binky, "Nullo's has to sit to pee like girls do a known fact."

"I also don't want mine removed i like the way it looks there," said Rattles, "I know that gay bathhouses loves genitals more."

"I do want mine off i hate having them and wants and want to be smooth there," said a boy, "And i am one of them who hates them."

"I also hate mine but just my balls i like my penis but only to pee and clean," said another boy, "I want castrated as in my testicles removed."

"I don't want castrated and i won't have them changed i like as is," said Binky, "And you two should keep them as is better that way."

Next chapter pride fest begins there in fact. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	6. Parade

Arthur and them gay pride parade and fest

* * *

A few in kids from the show comes out gay in this story here. They want to be in the gay pride parade. And Bud, Arthur, and Fern is in the bath together again joined by Francine. The parade started there. And some of them isn't there. And them three is Brain, Sue Ellen, and Mary. One mom is thinking of having her son's balls cut off as in castrated in fact. In fact could have all of them cut off. As in has to sit to pee like girls and women do. And Binky wonders why them three aren't there. And will ask them tomorrow why they didn't come. We see them all talking now.

"We said we would come and better get ready to march in it here," said Arthur, "Brain said he is busy with his science project for the science fair."

"Sounds like an excuse to me and i will ask him when i see him in fact," said Binky, "And i will go get ready for it so i can march in it."

"Mary said she is going to study for her test which she has on Monday," said Fern, "And Sue Ellen told me she is helping Brain."

"Also sounds like excuses to me as well of course in fact," said Rattles, "And we will talk to them maybe in park or school in fact."

"The rest of us came here to see you two march in it and go on home," said Bud, "And we don't want to go to booths at the fair."

The mom who wants her son castrated is mom of a boy named Sam. She wants his boy parts off. And his dad is stopping her from doing that. He said he shouldn't be for he needs them in a gay bathhouse. Another son is straight but a goth as in wears black and into it's culture. And won't cause any harm he is a good boy but into darkness. And a daughter who is a punk and another daughter is a bully. So each child made his or her choice. The dad said he won't allow his son to be a nullo. And he is the only person who can stop her from doing that. And still see the kids talking there.

"Just don,t hurt them for you would be arrested and i don,t want them hurt," said Arthur, "And could have you sent to juvenile hall."

"We will make sure they won,t for w will keeping an eye on them two," said Fern, "So we make sure that no harm comes to them three."

"I will make sure as well for i know them two could hurt them," said Francine, "We will protect them from harm so make sure it is just talk."

"It better be just talk and no harm comes to them three kids," said Buster, "And we can all go and make sure no harm comes to them."

"If they harm them we will see it and help press charges," said Ladonna, "For we know they was bullies before and could go back."

Arthur hopes it is just talking he wants no harm done. See what happens next chapter here of course in fact.


	7. Talk and machine

Arthur and them gay pride parade and fest

* * *

A few in kids from the show comes out gay in this story here. They want to talk to them three people why they wasn't there. And said no violence will happen there just talking. And the rest is there to make sure for of that in fact. Arthur doesn't want violence to happen there so that is why they are there. To make sure friends don't hurt friends Binky doesn't mind if they are there. Rattles doesn't know why they are there and asked them. And said to make sure violence won't happen. And Rattles said no need for just talking but they want to stay and help make sure when they talk.

"I was doing an important experiment which energy is the best," said Brain, "I did tell you i was going to be doing it all week long."

"We still wanted you three there for it was important for us," said Binky, "And i will do mine on ow fast a fat kid can run like me."

"My mom said no i can't go to it for she is homophobic in fact," said Mary, "And said if i go i would be grounded a week in fact."

"I will need to talk to her about it for homophobia needs to end," said Rattles, "And i believe you three are telling the truth."

"Glad no violence happened for last thing i wanted to see is fights," said Arthur, "And i heard about that experiment from them before and i also have one."

Arthur is working with Buster to build a modal of Elwood city that lights up. Brain hopes to win but Arthur and Buster's might win it. One brother and sister team is working on a robot. And one bully team is working on a nerd beater machine. And was told bring that get suspened from school or expelled. For Lakewood depeneds on nerds for the best transcripts they ever seen. And Brain is a nerd so it would be an insult to him for it would hurt him. Then Mr. Haney said a machine to beat up nerds is bad for nerds rule the world. And we see Arthur and Buster talking to his parents.

"A modal for Elwood city would do well in the science fair of course," said Arthur, "We aren't he one's building a nerd beater machine."

"Arthur happens to be a nerd himself and we can tell in school," said Buster, "We wouldn't build a machine that causes harm."

Thank goodness for that for i know you kids won't cause harm at school," said Mrs. Read, "And i wonder who is building that machine."

"I think them two is some bullies in that school is building it," said Mr. Read, "These two would never cause harm at school."

"I heard it is Otis and Slink is the two who is making it i heard," said Arthur, "I would never build a machine to cause harm to others."

Otis and Slink is still building that bad machine there. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	8. A new bully?

Arthur and them gay pride parade and fest

* * *

A few in kids from the show comes out gay in this story here. They believe two was busy and one has homophobic parents so not excuses. And one bully will give the gay's a hard time for he is also. And will get in trouble for that do to anti - bully rules. And that they could be suspened from school for it. And i done three times could be expelled from school there. And the bully doesn't care he is a socopath. And because school permanent records isn't real but criminal records is real. Some kids thinks school permanent records is real do to a few shows. And Arthur and them knows grades called transcripts is real. And they are talking now.

"I heard a new bully at school who will make fun of nerds, geeks, and gays," said Arthur, "I am one of them so yes i am a geek and proud of it."

"And i am a nerd and proud of it and i can defend myself i am stronger," said Brain, "And bullying is now being dealt with in fact."

"I also heard the same thing and will look out for him at school," said Binky, "I being gay would be a target of him there in fact."

"I would also be a target for i am a geek myself and proud of it," said Fern, "It is all in my transcripts for the schools keeps them."

"I hope that bully is put in his place before he gets in big trouble," said Francine, "And rumors have it we will vote for biggest bully in school."

In the running is Binky, Slink, Molly, Otis, Rattles, Muffy, and Francine much to the shock to two of them. Arthur didn't nominate her neither was it Fern, Buster, or Ladonna. And Francine was nominated by a kid in kindergarten. And Muffy was nominated by a second grader. And told their about it and told them the two kids names. And told them two's parents for both lives at the same house they are sisters. And them two had a long talking to about putting people they don't know very well. And removed them two from the list and see them talking about it now.

"Glad that was solved i would never nominate you or her for it," said Arthur, "In fact i didn't nominate anyone for i just heard of it in school."

"I did nominate Otis only one who didn't change for the better," said Buster, "And i know that he still picks on people at times."

"I am glad them two girls was talked to for we don't know them," said Francine, "But i do know there three brothers good kids."

"And them two girls are known to be bratty like two we know here," said Muffy, "We know one is D.W. and the other can be me."

"We know D.W. can be a handful for i am her brother so i know," said Arthur, "And so can Emily for she acted like one once when Lydia was there."

And knows how a handful D.W. can be and can be made not one. See what happens next chapter here of course.


End file.
